


You Can't Take the Sky from Me

by flashforeward



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Verse, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Other, VAMPIRES IN SPACE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the crew of the Silas, a simple job is about to get complicated when trying to offload cargo while dealing with passengers serves to embroil them in a Vampire feud. After years of living in the grey, it's time for Danny Lawrence and her crew to choose sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Take the Sky from Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea...Firefly Fusions are kind of where my brain goes first thing...usually. Thanks to StephaniD for betaing. It's looking like this'll be 10 chapters with an interlude and an epilogue, assuming it goes according to plan.

Perry didn't actually enjoy having passengers on the ship. LaF was all for it - apparently it was exciting and potentially scientific. But Perry got nervous when new people were walking _Silas_ 's corridors, new feet tromping on the metal decks, new hands touching... Perry was used to Danny and LaF and even Kirsch. She liked them, she had grown accustomed to their idiosyncrasies. But new people would be there then gone and Perry would have to tolerate them without the time to get used to them and that made her hands shake and her shoulders tense. Which was why she'd retreated to the engine room while LaF sat outside in the sunny desert morning, waiting to see if anyone was going their way and fancied a ride on an outdated ship.

JP was humming in the background, running a systems diagnostic. He didn't actually need to hum, but he had determined that humans preferred when they could tell he was thinking. Danny found it annoying, and Perry had, too, at first, but now it was relaxing and she lounged in LaF's hammock, eyes closed, letting JP's low hum wash over her, calming her. She needed all the calm she could get today. Between cargo of a questionable origin and strange eyes watching them, Perry was in for a stressful few days. Maybe weeks, if the drop didn't go as planned. And they were dealing with the Alchemists, which usually didn't go as planned.

Just one more thing for Perry to worry about.

She let out a low groan and opened her eyes, staring up at the engine room's ceiling, wondering why she even tried. She should just give it up and accept the fact that she would always be a nervous wreck. She heard footsteps on the grating and jumped, sitting up so quickly she nearly hit her head on the wall. But it was only LaF, who had stopped in the doorway, hands up in reassurance. Their brow was creased as they watched Perry carefully, waiting.

"Sorry," Perry muttered, slipping out of the hammock. "The guests have arrived, I take it?" She tried to keep the frustration from her voice, but from the way LaF's expression pointedly did not shift, she knew she'd failed. She was too easy to read, too easy to predict, and if anyone could read her it was LaF. They had known her the longest, after all.

They didn't lower their hands, instead stepped forward, coming in closer to Perry than she usually let anyone. "Turn around," they said, and Perry obliged, wondering what precisely LaFontaine was going to do. When she felt the soft knead of fingers on her shoulders she let out a long, slow breath and felt herself relaxing into the touch. Her mind was still racing, but every knot that LaF worked out seemed to muffle it a little more until she actually felt calm.

It wouldn't last, but she was grateful for the reprieve.

"Thanks, LaFontaine," she murmured as LaF lowered their hands. She turned to face them, managing a true smile - if a small one - for the first time in weeks. Since they'd taken the job from the Alchemists in the first place, in fact. She rolled her shoulders, relishing the freer movement there. "How many did we pick up?" she asked, studying LaFontaine as if she could get a read on what to expect just from their expression.

They shrugged. "An extremely chipper girl named Laura who has some organic goods she's transporting to Straya, a surly guy named Will who Kirsch is trying to bond with over weaponry, and a Council approved scientist named Sarah Jane."

"What does the Council want?" Perry asked, her shoulders already tensing again.

LaFontaine quickly settled their hands back on her shoulders, looking her right in the eyes as they spoke. "Relax, Perry, it's nothing to do with us. She just needs passage to Abalon. Apparently the Council wants to do a survey on the natural resources so they can decide if Abalon belongs under their protection."

Perry snorted. "Sure, if they're useful the Council cares, right?"

LaFontaine shrugged, dropping their hands again. "That's usually how it is." They glanced around, and only then did Perry realize the humming had stopped. "JP's done, I'll have to check with him. You should go get ready for take off before Danny and Kirsch finish loading up people's cargo."

Perry nodded and shifted to the side so LaF could get to their console and check on JP's diagnostic recommendations. She left the engine room, ignoring the chipper conversation LaF immediately struck up with JP as she left them behind and walked briskly down the short hallway, through the kitchen, and up into the cockpit.

Danny was already there, leaning against the copilot's console. "We have to stop at Prescience," she said as soon as Perry entered.

"Lophii's moon?" Perry asked, taking her seat. When Danny only nodded, she felt the terror roiling in her gut again, felt her shoulder muscles pulling taught, wished LaF were here and not chatting with their computerized assistant. "Why?"

"The Alchemists wouldn't take the cargo."

"They ordered it in the first place!" Perry tried to keep her voice level, tried not to show her outrage, but her hands were already shaking as she set in the coordinates for Prescience and began her preflight checks.

"They think we're too flashy," Danny said. "They think the Council patrol spotted us."

Perry let out a high shriek of frustration and glared up at Danny, who met her gaze with a calm that made Perry feel only that much more angry. "Why Lophii?" she asked. "Why not...Ell or Mel or Theo or...," she trailed off, waiting for an answer, an explanation.

"Lophii's the only one I can think of with a use for it," Danny said. "I know it's not ideal, and our last trip to Prescience didn't go well-"

"Didn't go well?" Perry snapped. "That vile fish brainwashed LaFontaine and took the rest of us hostage!"

"It's our only option, Perry. Mel and Theo won't deal with me right now and Ell hasn't been heard from in months." Danny stood up and blew out a breath. "I'm not asking you to like it, Per, but we have to do something. We don't get paid for this job, we'll be in the red and I got a crew to feed and a ship to keep running, in case you'd forgotten."

Perry lowered her gaze and flipped a switch, her heart heavy in her chest. "I'm sorry," she said. She meant it, too. Danny had a lot on her shoulders, and Perry hated to add to that. But the thought of going anywhere near Lophii now, after what had happened the last time...it made her feel sick. And it wasn't her usual panic and worry, this was different because this had a cause, a face. Lophii wasn't some amorphous maybe looming over Perry, he was a known threat. Had tried to use her best friend to hurt the rest of the crew.

If only...

"Wait," Perry called, Danny stopped in the doorway and turned back, raising an eyebrow as she met Perry's gaze. "What happened to Ell?"

Danny lowered her gaze. "Rumor is the Council," she said, then disappeared into the hallway.

"Damnit!" Perry snapped, throwing the switch for the thrusters and sending Silas up into the air with a rumble that almost matched her growl.


End file.
